Episode 3-24
Summary Agni is convinced that Gandharva has lost his mind, as the latter mumbles about not wanting to eat shellfish. However, the god says that he will not refuse the help of even a madman against the Tarakas. At the Rindhallow temple common area, Claude informs Laila that he has received an official letter from Lutz, and insists that the current situation in Kalibloom is urgent. Laila's stance, however, is that there is nothing they can do from where they are. Claude criticizes her for her lack of emotion, but Laila counters that he has less humanity than anyone else. Claude replies that there is someone worse than him, and describes Asha Rahiro's crimes. They then begin to discuss her, noting that they were unable to recall her murderous actions until just now. Claude cautions that Asha will try to reappear soon, and others will begin to remember her, especially... Brilith is determined to learn silent magic, and Natasha notes that it is strange that she lacks Flame Mastery since it is a common skill among fire magicians. Brilith suspects that something is preventing her from using silent magic, but Natasha tells her that she is overthinking it, and tries to convince her that it would be better if she avoids using it. Brilith suddenly collapses, and has another vision of young Asha. 3-024 off to fight.png|off to fight 3-024 use your heart.png|it's a wig 3-024 warmer days.png|warmer days 3-024 something's wrong.png|something's wrong Currygom's comment If you think Claude's hair looks awkward, your eyes are not deceiving you. Actually, his hair is... (Episode 2-153) Afterword Mr. Bogus is my friend! Fire Assimilation... It's a charismatic skill, but in Season 2 Agni was so awesome, making him Mr. Bogus-like, so whenever he used Flame Assimilation, I kept seeing him as Mr. Bogus...?! This is very bad. Please, someone fix my eyes. Hehehe. So in Season 3, Agni is trying not to look like Mr. Bogus to you guys. Claude lives next door to Laila. The Temple of Darkness and the Temple of Death are located next to each other, so for those who come and go, they're almost like the same temple. There are common areas which the two temples share. Could that innocent-looking boy be...? It's hard to imagine, but it's true. There was once a time when Claude was a boy. Oh yeah, Claude is a pure-blood character, but in this episode he doesn't look like he's aged at all in the past seven years. That's right. He has no wrinkles. I couldn't add them because there are more serious problems... I like Claude. I really do. ?! I can't find the next episode! Notes * It is very apparent here that both Agni and Gandharva are suffering from memory loss from Asha's hoti vishnu. * Currygom strongly implies that Claude is now bald. ** At this point, we now know that item #6 in the April Fool's blog post is true, #4 is false, and #2 is likely to be false. Funny message The message started off with "Please read this calmly and without prejudice." "Oh... Here we go again." When I saw the beginning of the message, my heart began to beat twice as fast. I took a deep breath, smiled at the dog, and went to the restroom. I couldn't calm myself, so I looked at the monitor, trembling. "We wish to tell you how to end all wars and bring peace on Earth..." It was simply spam from a religious organization. Wow... What a relief!!! My beating heart calmed down right away. I was surprised at the reality where receiving spam was a good thing, and I laughed at myself. Thanks for making me laugh at the start of the weekend. (The blog title '잼있는 글''' is a pun. 잼 is jam. 재미있다 "(it's) funny" sounds a lot like 잼이 있다 "there's jam".)'' Relationship between nastika ranking and strength In Episode 2-27, in the list made by the gods that ranked the nastikas, 1st was Ananta, 2nd was Vritra, 3rd was Yaksha, 4th was Asura, and 5th was Gandharva. This is an evaluation by the gods based on their own criteria. Actually, only the 1st rank has any meaning in regards to strength, which is Ananta... 2nd-ranked Vritra could lose to Taksaka because of his attributes, but that doesn't mean that both Taksaka and Vritra are ranked 2nd. Garuda is more powerful than Yaksha, but he is not ranked above Yaksha. Gandharva is ranked 5th, but his defense is powerful even though he lacks offensive power, so he will occasionally fail to win against a weaker sura. But he won't lose to it; in that case, they will be unable to cause damage to each other and it ends in a deadlock... yet he is still ranked 5th for some reason? When the trading cards for Taksaka and Garuda were released (in Volume 5 and Volume 4 respectively), some of you were disappointed that Taksaka was weaker than Garuda. But Taksaka can only win against Vritra because of his attributes. He's not as strong as Vritra! So of course, it's possible for him to have lower stats than Garuda. Taksaka can fight Vritra using his attributes, but he can also lose to other suras because of his attributes. For example, if he fights 1-on-1 with Airavata (Shess's mother), he can never win. But Airavata isn't on that list of rankings. (Taksaka being beaten by Airavata) (real situation) (If he changes to sura form, then she hits him even harder.) So, the list is a meaningless ranking of strength. The rankings are simply based on the gods' own criteria. I don't know what they were thinking when they decided on it... References